He's Back
by Alice Mellark
Summary: Guess who decides to come back to Kinkow...
1. One

"King Boomer!" Mikayla yells as she walks inside the palace.

"Whaat?" He yells from the couch not even bothering getting up.

Mikayla walks over to him and shoves him off the couch.

"Ow, geez. What is your problem this time?" Boomer says getting up and dusting his shoulder off.

"My problem is that you and King Boz threw a party here last night and not one of you bothered to pick up anything!" She says trying to wipe food off her sandal.

"Come on give us a break, we have been doing great job as kings. We have actually done things to make Kinkow a better place for a lot of people. We just threw a party in celebration." He says plopping back on the couch.

"Tomorrow is King Boz's five year anniversary as one of Kinkows kings. Why couldn't you guys just wait for tomorrow for goodness sakes!" She yells putting her hands on her hips.

King Boz walks in and sees Mikayla then trys to walk out of the room quickly.

"Not so fast! You two." She says pointing at both King Boomer and King Boz.

"Clean this mess now."

Mikayla walks out of the palace and the two kings begin to clean the mess.

Ever since King Boz came along, Kinkow has had some nice changes. The two kings have built two charities called " A Kings Education" and " A Queens Education". This helps young boys and girls get the proper education they need to become import people of Kinkow. It's the first thing the Kings have done to actually help their kingdom.

After hours of cleaning their mess, Mason comes in and starts to laugh.

"What, you've never seen two dudes clean." King Boz says sounding snippy.

"I knew if I brought Mikayla in here she'd make you clean up." He says, still laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh all you want." King Boomer says sitting down.

Suddenly there is a huge crash right outside the palace. They all stand up on their feet quick, and run outside.

Mikayla is standing blankly watching the hot air ballon.

"Mikayla, are you alright?" Mason asks her daughter.

"I swear… I saw…"

"Hey guys." Brady walks out from the crashed hot air balloon, giving a very small wave.

Everyone is speechless just standing there. Not taking their eyes off of Brady.

"Is that…" King Boz, asks. Bearly figuring out who it was. He has only seen his other brother in photos he has seen and King Boomer never talks out Brady. Ever.

Mikayla walks up slowly to him, taking very small steps. They both had their eyes locked on each other's.

They were face to face.

Mikayla finally does something, she lifts her hand up and slaps Brady right across the face.

* * *

**Hoped you like it!**

**More to come.**

**Comment/Review**

**xoxo**


	2. Two

**I am so glad that a lot of people have enjoyed the first chapter ^.^**

**Although**** beware...This chapter is not that great AT ALL.**

**...enjoy anyways...**

**I'll shut up now...**

* * *

Everyone just stood there. Watching what would happen next. No body moved or said a word.

Mikaylas eyes were filled with tears. She was on the edge of crying, maybe even punching Brady this time.

"Why did you come back?" Mikayla asked as her throat started to crack.

Brady stayed silent, not sure of what to say.

"Answer me!" She yelled at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why did you come back after five years of not being in touch with anyone? How can you even show your face here? You had me believing that it was my entire fault you left!" Mikayla is yelling into Brady's face but he doesn't even bother picking a fight.

He knows that he has been a jerk. He defiantly knows that Kinkow will not be so accepting to his return.

"I just that I knew how childish you thought I was. I wanted to go off and become an adult." Brady says sheepishly.

"Yeah, because a real adult abandons their family and their kingdom." Mikayla storms off into the palace with even more tears rolling down her face. Mason goes in after her to try to comfort her daughter.

Boomer is still silent. He just stands there, looking at the brother who abandoned him five years ago.

Brady walks on over to him. "Hey boom." He says nervously.

"I have nothing to say to you." Boomer begins to turn around to walk away but Brady begins to speak.

"Boomer, I know you are pissed off. Okay, I know. I left Kinkow and abandoned everyone."

"You think I'm mad about you abandoning Kinkow? No, I am mad because you left your own brother! We were supposed to be in this together! And figure it out together, but instead you went off to find your man hood. Well I hope you fucking found it because I'm sure it was much more important than your own brother. You know what? Staying here, that, now that would have actually made you a man."

Brady had never seen his brother like this.

"I know there is probably nothing I could ever do to make this better Boomer." Brady says with actual pain in chest.

"Actually there is one thing you could do. Leave." Boomer really did not mean what he said, but how could he easily forgive his brother who had left him behind.

Boz had been standing there the whole time, not sure of what to do.

"Who this?" Brady asked, barely noticing he was even standing there.

"We aren't twins Brady. We are triplets." Boomer says without much care.

"Wait we have brother? Wait doesn't that make him a king too.."

* * *

**Eh...so the end of this chapter is kind of stupid...**

**Oh well.**

**Comment/Review**


	3. Three

"Yes that makes him a king. Good job Brady, did you find your brain cells too?" Boomer says mocking Brady.

"I'm Boz, your long lost brother." Boz says, extending his hand with a smile on his face.

"I'm Brady." He replies.

"I never knew we had a brother." Says Brady

"Yeah well you would have known if you bothered to stick around five years ago. Come on Boz, we have a party to plan." Boomer says grabbing Boz's shoulder.

King Boomer heads into the palace and King Boz is right behind him. As Boomer opens the doors Mikayla comes back outside. Boomer figured Mikayla would want to talk to Brady alone so he just continues to lead Boz inside.

Brady walks towards her, wanting to apologize to her about everything.

"Did you come back to slap me again?" Said Brady, regretting what he had just said. He knew he deserved that slap across the face.

"Why did you leave? Actually, why did you come back? We were all forgetting what had happened, we were moving on with our lives. Then all of a sudden you come back five years later, without making one single phone call." Mikayla voice cracked as she yelled at Brady.

"Mikayla I'm sorry, I know you said you wanted me to be more mature and stuff. And my leaving was defiantly not mature. I was just trying to figure myself out. It took me five years to realize that I am nothing without the people I care about. I had contemplated on calling or even coming back, but I was scared of how ashamed everyone would be. Then I realized that if I actually wanted to be a man, I'd have to stop being scared and come back to Kinkow."

Mikayla had never seen Brady talk so serious before.

"So you came back just to prove your man enough? Wow Brady." She said rolling her eyes, obviously really pissed off at anything Brady will say.

"Mikayla, I screwed up. What is it gonna take for you to ever forgive me for what I did?" Brady asked.

"Leave. And don't ever come back." Mikayla said standing straight, crossing her arms.

"You know what, fine. I've said what I had to." Brady turns around, heading to god-knows where.

Then all of a sudden Mikayla runs after him, grabs his hand turning him to her and kisses him.

* * *

_**Sorry for another short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer :/**_

_**Comment/Review**_

_**XOXO**_


	4. Four

Mikayla had no idea why she did that. Well, actually she did. She missed him so much. She can't stand the thought of him leaving. Mikayla was angry and didn't mean it.

"I can't lose you again Brady" She said looking up at him, teary eyed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

The two of them sat down on a stone big enough for both of them. They just sat there side by side, with Mikayla's head resting on Brady's shoulder.

King Boomer walked outside the palace and noticed Brady and Mikayla.

"Is something wrong?" Boomer asked, confused to why Mikayla was resting her head on Brady's shoulder.

Mikayla shot right up and acted a little nervously.

"Brady is staying." She said.

"Let see how long that last." Boomer says, trying to pick a fight.

"Alright, Boomer. You and Brady have to figure this thing out. Okay yeah, Brady messed up really bad. But you guys are brothers, you have to work it out before both of you regret it horribly." Said Mikayla, then walked off quickly to avoid any questions about her and Brady.

"Boom, I know you hate me. But she's right we are brothers, you don't have to forgive me, but I want us to be around each other like the good old days. I want to get to know my other brother too."

Boomer had his hand in his pockets, wishing this had never happened in the first place.

"You're invited to come to Boz's party tomorrow. Although I'm not so sure how trilled people will be to see you back. A lot of people hate you, and I'm not just saying that to be mean."

Brady figured people would most likely be pissed off at his return. He just had to do what was right, and return to Kinkow.

All of a sudden Brady was distracted by someone in the bushes nearby.

"What was that?" Asked Brady.

"What?" Boomer says looking in the direction Brady was looking in.

"There was some guy, in the bushes."

"Great, now he's probably going to tell the whole entire island that your back. Be prepared for some angry people."

* * *

Brady was allowed to stay in a guest room in the palace that Mason had fixed up for him.

It was the day of King Boz's party and people were coming in and out of the palace setting things up and moving things around.

Brady walked down stairs to have breakfast with everyone.

"Good morning guys."

Mason, Mikayla, Boz, and Boomer were all getting ready to sit at the table.

Brady gave a nice smile to Mikayla, who apparently was trying not to make much eye contact with him.

Breakfast was nice, Brady found out how Boz arrived at Kinkow. He really did want to get to know his brother.

After breakfast, Brady headed up to his room since he really had nowhere else to go.

"Hey, can I come in?" Mikayla asked, standing at the doorway.

"Um, yeah sure." Said Brady, standing up quickly.

"So, about what happened yesterday…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to say it."

Brady knew that Mikayla probably didn't have any feelings towards him. The kiss probably meant nothing to her since she'd been trying to avoid him all morning.

"I know it didn't mean anything to you." Brady continued.

"What? What are you talking about? It did mean something to me." Mikayla walked closer to Brady.

"I just don't think it's a good idea at the moment. You have to win back the trust of Kinkow and I don't know how trilled they would be if the first thing you did was get yourself a girlfriend."

"Wait, girlfriend?" Brady said, not helping but smiling at the sound of that.

"Well I guess that makes us official, my lady." He said putting his arm around her.

Mikayla couldn't help but laugh. She missed his quirkiness. She missed how big of a goof ball he could be.

"You're such a dork." Mikayla said rolling her eyes.

Mikayla started to head for the door to get ready for the party in the evening.

"By the way, are you going to Boz's party?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Be careful." She said with a worried look on her face as she headed out the door.

* * *

**_Well this one was a little longer than the last chapter..._**

**_Anyways, Comment/Review_**

**_XOXO_**


	5. Five

The party was huge and amazing! Boomer and Boz had out done themselves. The party extended all around the palace and in the inside as well. Anyone who wanted to come was welcomed to do so. It was very crowded and loud. All Brady wanted to do was find Mikayla.

"Attention everyone!" Yelled Mason, standing on top of a stage that was set up for the event.

Everyone turned their heads to the attention of Mason and the music was cut down.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to King Boz's five year anniversary as one of the Kings of Kinkow!" He yelled proudly.

The crowd started cheering and chanting for Boz to come on stage.

Brady started wonder what his and Boomers party would have been like.

His thoughts were distracted as he felt some one tap his shoulder.

"Hey." Mikayla said, smiling at him.

Brady was happy to see her there. He was pretty sure no one else would talk to him through the whole party. Well, except for Boz. He would talk to Brady.

Brady and Mikayla were not even paying attention to the speeches that were being given. They're minds were on each other.

Suddenly an angry voice is heard a couple of feet away from Brady and Mikayla.

"Hey that's King Brady! What the hell is he doing here?" The old man yelled.

Everyone started to turn their heads at Brady. They were surprised to see him, but most of them were in outrage.

"Brady, you need to go!" Yelled Mikayla.

She grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the crowd of people.

People started to shove Brady, causing for Mikayla to be shoved as well.

Brady could see Mason and the guards trying to get a hold of the crowd, but there were so many of them it was hard to keep them all calm.

"Guys, guys settle down! That's my brother!" Yelled Boz, still standing on stage.

"You knew about him being here?!" Yelled the angry man.

"Well yes… but"

Boz was cut of by a guard telling him he needed to evacuate.

Brady and Mikayla were almost out of the crowd of people until someone caught onto Brady leg.

"Let go of him!" Screamed Mikayla.

But before she could pull out her sword, the man had stabbed Brady in the leg.

"NO!"

Mikayla screamed and very quickly Mason came and attacked the man.

"Get Brady out of here! Quickly Mikayla! Find a somewhere to stay and I'll send the guards out to find you two" said Mason strangling with the man.

She could see pain in Brady's face as he tried to quickly try to stand on his good leg.

Quickly she helped him get out of there fast.

* * *

They finally found a spot away from the palace that had a little pond.

"This is all my fault." Brady said with such a guilty voice.

"I ruined everything for everyone. Boz is going to hate me." He said with a knot in his throat.

"Boz is not going to hate you, everything is going to be fine." She said reassuring.

Mikayla wanted to comfort him but she was much worried about his stab.

"Take your pants off."

"What?" Said Brady confused and caught off guard.

"I need to see where the son of a bitch stabbed you."

"Oh right.." Brady said, blushing.

As Brady took off his pants Mikayla went to put some water in her canister that she had clipped around her waist.

She walked back to him. " Ok Brady this probably will hurt." She said, pouring on the water.

Mikayla noticed that Brady's leg has kind of lost a lot of blood. She grabbed his pants and tore them so that she could wrap it tightly around the wound.

"You're gonna be ok." She said as she touched his face.

"I hope so, cause I defiantly do not want to die now."

"Don't say that." She said softly.

She had a big knot in throat and she just wanted to cry but didn't want to make Brady nervous.

"I'm sure the guards will be here soon to help." Brady said holding on to Mikaylas hand.

The two of them cuddled under the tree and just waited for a guard to come and find them.

* * *

_**Thank you guys for all of the wonderful comments! You guys are amazing! **_

_**Comment/Review**_

_**XOXO**_

**_P.S- If any of you have a tumblr you guys should follow me! .com (mostly about random fandoms..hey that rhymed) and if you prefer a Hunger Games blog I have one of those too .com_**


End file.
